Time to Build (LaS)
"Time to Build" is the 3rd episode of the first season in Love and Separation, ''and the 3rd overall episode of the series. Synopsis The gems finally build a home for themselves. Plot Smoky Quartz and Rose Opal were outside of a restaurant, but still technically in it. "You know Rose-" Smoky sucked on the straw of the drink, "some human food might actually be good." Rose Opal didn't answer as she looked around. It seemed to be a beautiful spring afternoon. Birds were tweeting, and people seemed to be chatting. And for once, the girls weren't fighting. Smoky Quartz then noticed her friend wasn't looking at her, instead at a construct of cards made by two highschoolers. The brown gem then mumbled under her breath, and Rose repeatedly tried to get her attention. Rose Opal eventually got her attention sometime after the highschoolers knocked over the cards. The highschoolers then put the cards back, and Smoky Quartz smirked, intrigued. "Humans are so interesting," she concurred as she mumbled this under her breath, interupting Rose Opal before she got a chance to speak. Rose Opal then sighed, a bit annoyed. After all she had tried to do to get Smoky Quartz' attention, she was interrupted by her. "SMOKY," Rose then yelled, pretty annoyed. Rose then seemed to start a ruckus as she screamed and yelled at her. Smoky Quartz then took the form of an ant, scared. "Geez," she said, "No need to yell." Rose then sighed, and gasped. "Now let me ask you something. Do you want to build a home for ourselves. A permanent one so we don't have to keep moving around." Smoky Quartz shapeshifted back, and smiled. "Hmm...alright. No fusion please however." Smoky Quartz then summoned something. A phone. She then looked at Rose Opal, and walked off. "Come on." ---- They finally got to a clearing that looked like a hill top, and Rose seemed to be tired. "Smoky..wait...up!" She seemed to almost gasp for energy. Smoky Quartz finally stopped at the top, and sat down. She waited for Rose, as she looked at the leaves. She twirled her hairs as the leaves started to spin around and form something. The something being a outline of a house. Rose then looked at it, then at Smoky Quartz. "That...looks...amazing!" Rose then blushed for a second, and looked at Smoky Quartz. "We should....umm...f-fuse...." Smoky Quartz looked at her friend, and screeched. "OH HELL NAW." Rose Opal then sighed, and then summoned her staff and shot a beam of energy around her, while somehow not hitting the construction and outline. "That looks better." Smoky Quartz then looked at her phone, and before she called. "Since I '''WILL NOT FUSE', we will have to call someone to help us." "Fiiiiine," the pink gem sighed. Rose Opal then said very quietly, "we will fuse once in this episode." "I bet you are saying something about us fusing" she said, "but whatever. Can we just skip to the next scene, Grace, writer, gal, person?" ---- "Thank you, GRACE," Rose yelled as someone got out of a car. Rose and Smoky looked at each other as the man approached them. "So you are the ones that called and wanted help?" "Yeah." They would nod. "So how exactly do you want it to look like?" "Uhhh....make it a soft pink with orange inside, and that is it. Me and Rose will add the rest later." "O-ok..." The man would walk to his car, getting some planks, and walking back. "Can you get me my hammer...?" Rose Opal would look at Smoky Citrine. "Sure," they would say at the same time. They would then look at each other, shocked. "You do it, Smoky." "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." The brown gem would groan, and get the hammer. "And let's fuse." "I SAID I didn't WANT to fuse Rose....!" The man would look confused, and ask "Fusion...?" "Yes, fusion, and Smoky, Grace will force us to do either way so let's fuse into Iris Obsidian." Smoky Citrine would sigh and nod. "Let's just get this over with." Rose would walk closer to Smoky, grabbing her hand. Smoky would twirl Rose, as Rose would kiss Smoky on the cheek. They would then fuse before Smoky could even say a word. "Hello pa-servant." "Servant?! I am no man's servant!" "You are one for me, as well as Rose and Smoky. You will do as I say. I am willing to help you." "NO! I WILL NOT AS LONG AS SOMEONE F O R C E S ME TO! I NEED MONEY BEFORE I DO IT ANYWAY!" "Uuuugh, this is why humans are so boring and ignorant," the fusion would murmur under her breath. She would get ready to summon her weapon, a sword, but would stop. She would instead make a bag of tanzanite and benitoite and give it to the man. "Now do it for me, servant." The man would nod, as the tan gem would help him. "Wait....what even are these...?" He would look at the bag containing the gemstones. "Tanzanites and benitoites. I would keep them, but they sell for lots, so do whatever you want." He would nod again, and after a while, the house would be all done. The fusion would laugh and look at the man. "Servant, that was actually a bit of fun!" The man would groan, and walk to his car. "Don't call me servant. And I am done." The fusion would look at the car, and blink as the the man drove off. "Ok, and now that is the end of this episode and being fused as me~" Features Characters * Smoky Citrine * Rose Opal * Iris Obsidian (Debut) Objects *Bag of gemstones Locations *Unnamed forest *Unnamed restaurant Trivia *TBA. Category:Rose's Bubble Category:Rose's Bubble Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Love and Separation Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Love and Separation Category:Grace's Content